the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Caleb McKinnon's Evil Clone
Caleb McKinnon's Evil Clone is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in October 2016. Plot It is breaktime at Colham High School. Caleb McKinnon is looking for people to give him some food. Harry Smith just gives him his entire lunchbox, while others give him their Harriet-Boes, yoghurt, Irn-Poo, sandwiches and mouldy cheese. A few minutes later, Will Paisley in fourth year hands Caleb a piece of metal to eat. He starts eating it, but then spits it out due to the overly disgusting taste. When it lands on the floor, it explodes and a clone of Caleb appears in front of him. Caleb starts to feel unwell before collapsing, while his clone starts to take a zombie-like appearance. Harry and his friends are confused as to how there are two Calebs; Blair Cameron speculates the metal was Claymorium. The clone jumps on Caleb. Harry then asks Blair to phone up an ambulance, which he does. As he is going into more detail, the clone kicks Blair's Eyephone out of his hand. Everyone screams "RUUUUUUN!!". Almost everyone can be seen running out of the school, with the clone chasing them. However, Alan Davidson stands inside laughing about what happened to Caleb. Mélodie Chaucer tells him to just shut up and run, so he rudely says he'd love everyone in the school to run a marathon. She then grabs his hand and runs with him, which he seems to enjoy. The ambulance finally arrives and takes Caleb away. The ambulance drives at 60mph to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. Doctor Steven Wastling explains he will be in hospital for two months due to consuming Claymorium, which is toxic. The other doctor Joe Hamilton has a flashback to the time when bees fed on Claymorium, before wondering how it got to the surface of Volcanus. Steven asks him to phone detectives about it. Meanwhile, the clone has stopped chasing everyone (who have all went home) and goes inside the home economics department of the school. He turns a stove on and puts the gas up high before turning it off but leaving the gas on. He runs out as the department burns down behind him. The police then arrive at the school and shoot the clone dead. They notice the blood is coloured black before putting the body in the police car and making the decision to take the body to scientists. They drive off. The next day, everyone comes back to school as normal. Mae MacDonald asks where Caleb is; Catriona McMillan explains he was infected with Claymorium, is in hospital for two months and will be transferring to Genesiscide High School afterwards due to that being closer to him. David Marshall asks Jordan Sanderson how he feels about it, naturally replying "I dunno". Later on, Harry is in the living room watching the news. After news about a beheading by the Sinco Terrorist Association, the incident where Will fed Caleb a piece of Claymorium is on the news, where it says he will be in Dundundun Prison for two years. Harry is not surprised. After the credits roll, Will can be seen walking with a few policemen into the prison. He looks into Samuel Davidson's cell and sees him hugging his own fat and begging for doughnuts, causing him to laugh. He comments on how fat Samuel is, causing him to shout "I can hear that!". The policeman grabs Will's hand and tells him to stop wasting time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes